paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Kobus 90
The Kobus 90 submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the last non-DLC SMG available to the player, being unlocked alongside the Deagle. Overview The Kobus 90 has a very high magazine capacity of 50 rounds, and can be modified for high damage. Although it has a considerable amount of recoil, it is still not as high as the Para's and can be compensated much easier. This makes it a capable well-rounded SMG. However, while it is very versatile, it cannot be modified to cope with a specific situation, like the Compact-5 and the Para can, only being able to equip the standard 5 attachments slots, a Barrel, and the Speed Pull Magazine. It also has a relatively small reserve ammo pool, allowing for only 2 extra magazines. Another flaw is its slow reload speed, though this is easily remedied if the Gage Spec Ops Pack is owned. Despite its flaws, for offensive missions where stealth is irrelevant, a Kobus 90 with Long Barrel and Fire Breather Nozzle is easily one of the best weapons to bring damage-wise. Summary Pros: * Good damage * Excellent Accuracy and Stability for an SMG * Tied with the Chicago Typewriter for the second highest magazine capacity among unmodified SMGs, behind the Tatonka; also surpassed by the Para, Krinkov, Swedish K, and CR 805B when they are modded * Good base Concealment; With the proper skills and weapons equipped can be equipped with a 3 Detection Risk build, even with a sight attached * Good ammo pickup Cons: * Limited range of mods * Carries only two spare magazines * Has a fairly slow reload unless one has Lock N' Load Aced or the Speed Pull Magazine Tips *Fitting the Kobus 90 with the Long Barrel and a damage increasing extension, such as the Fire Breather Nozzle is an excellent choice for taking down Bulldozers on higher difficulties. The high damage output, low recoil, and large magazine make it possible to shred through a Bulldozer's face plate and take him down single-handedly with less than one magazine. However, the limited ammo reserve prevents the player from using this tactic too often. *Due to it being flat and simple to use, a stealth-centric player should stick to the default sights of the Kobus 90 if they were to use it, though they might want to get close to the target since aiming with the factory sight set gets awkward at long ranges. *Having the Fully Loaded skill, preferrably Aced, benefits the user of the Kobus 90 greatly, as it expands the weapon's total reserve capacity while also greatly increasing the amount of rounds replenished per pickup. * It is inadvisable to use a laser/flashlight as the Kobus 90's iron sights are rather obstructive, adding such mod on would only hamper the player's aim when firing the weapon, this however is less of a concern if optics are fitted. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Kobus-Red-Stars.png| +4 Stability Kobus-Prospector.png| +4 Stability Kobus90-Pixel-War.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Kobus-Bullet-Breakout.png| +2 Concealment P90 overskilled.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income Kobus-90-PRO-TOUCH.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Kobus-90-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Kobus-Alamo-Dallas.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income Kobus-90-Oil-Spill.png| +1 Concealment |-|Skin Trivia= *The Kobus 90 is the only weapon to have more than one skin. *The ([✓ Kobus 90 | PIXELWAR]) is a remake of a skin of the same name published to Mod Workshop. *The skin is a reference to and the , also known as "digital rain". Additionally, its name, and stickers on the skin depicting Hoxton hacking a computer, are references to Hoxton Breakout. **The on its pattern translated into text says "mayonnaisemayonnaise". *The belonged to a hitman named the "Jester Warrant". She had her identity unknown until she met her "untimely end", presumably caught and/or killed, because of the SMG's meat hammer head which she pulverized her victims with. **The Greek text on the side of the skin reads "Molon Labe" when converted into the standard English alphabet, meaning "come and take them", and is a classical expression of defiance. *The (Oil Spill | Kobus 90) was used during the by one of the region's most fierce warriors and was lost in , later resurfacing in the underground weapons market. Achievements Trivia * The Kobus 90 is based on the . Adding the Long Barrel mocks it up into the now-discontinued model, though the impression is far from perfect due to the barrel mod being slightly shorter than that of the PS90 and the retention of the P90's flash hider. * Unmodified, the Kobus 90 uses the same rail-mounted pistol-style ironsights as the UAR, Street Sweeper, and the IZHMA 12G. * There is a visible BB feed tube under the magazine where the magwell should be, a side effect of OVERKILL modeling the guns off of airsoft products. * The magazine became entirely translucent following the first-person animation update, which allows the player to visually monitor the Kobus' remaining ammo as they use it. ** Unusually, the loaded bullets in the magazine are all right-side oriented, with the tip of the rounds facing right. A real P90 magazine would have the loaded ammo facing left instead. * In The Guide of Bain and some promotional material, the Kobus 90 is shown with a tan finish instead of the black scheme used in the game. It is featured with a dark earth-colored frame in the FBI Files depository, though. * In the PAYDAY 2 Beta, the Kobus 90 was called the Project 90. This could have been a reference to the P90's project name, Project 9.0, or to a weapon in the video game of the same name. * The Kobus is unusual in that, like the CMP, its gadgets are mounted on the left side of the gun. Most other weapons have their gadgets mounted on the right. * Inspecting the Kobus 90's in-game model reveals that the selector dial is set to semi-automatic fire. * Despite sharing the same ammo type as the 5/7 AP pistol, it is not capable of piercing body armour or shields unless rigged into a Sentry gun. Gallery 2013-10-31 00006.jpg|A preview of the Kobus 90. ru:Kobus 90 Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)